violettafandomcom-20200222-history
More Tears
"More Tears", also known as "Find More Tears", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco as Leon. It is currently unknown who sings this song in English. Lyrics English= Sometimes I feel like there is no one who sees me No one is there who knows what's needed to please me But then maybe, maybe that one could be you I gotta find one who can see me The one who knows, knows how to please me But then maybe, maybe that one could be you I long to see your face You tell me it's best to give you space And now I cannot even hear your voice Now the problem that I face Find more tears for you I only see your face Time will not allow it to erase I crave the time when you and I embrace Now the problem that I face Find more tears, find more tears Find more tears, find more tears I know sometimes it's like I'm trying to replay To find the one that knows that this is the right way But then maybe, maybe that one could be you I know it's crazy, that's how it must now be I want someone that I just know really needs me But then maybe, maybe that one could be you I long to see your face You tell me it's best to give you space And now I cannot even hear your voice Now the problem that I face Find more tears for you I only see your face Time will not allow it to erase I crave the time when you and I embrace Now the problem that I face Find more tears, find more tears Find more tears, find more tears |-| Spanish= Es por momentos que parezco invisible Y solo yo entiendo lo que me hiciste Mírame bien, dime quién es el mejor Cerca de ti, irresistible Una actuación poco creíble Mírame bien, dime quién es el mejor Hablemos de una vez Yo te veo pero tu no ves En esta historia todo está al revés No importa esta vez Voy por ti, voy Hablemos de una vez Siempre cerca tuyo estaré Aunque no me veas mírame No importa esta vez Voy por ti, voy por ti Voy por ti, voy por ti Se que hay momentos que parece posible Una mirada, un gesto irresistible Mírame bien, dime quién es el mejor ¿No te das cuenta? No son compatibles Quita la venda que a tus ojos inhiben Mírame bien, dime quién es el mejor Hablemos de una vez Yo te veo pero tu no ves En esta historia todo está al revés No importa esta vez Voy por ti, voy Hablemos de una vez Siempre cerca tuyo estaré Aunque no me veas mírame Voy por ti, voy por ti Voy por ti, voy por ti Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song was written and mainly sung by Leon. *This song could be considered the first Leonetta song, because Leon wrote this song about Violetta. *In Spanish, this song is originally called "Voy Por Ti" (I'm Coming For You). *Leon was very jealous when Tomas sang this song to Violetta. *This song, even though it hasn't been released for purchase, already has a full version, released on the Disney Channel UK YouTube account. *It was alleged that Disney Channel LA copied the melody of this song from the melody of "Sorry Sorry", which is sung by the South Korean boy group Super Junior, but the claims were soon dismissed. News article about Disney Channel LA allegedly copying Super Junior. *This is the first song featured on the series that was written by Leon, however, it's unlikely that this is the first time he has ever written a song. *"Voy Por Ti", the original Spanish version of this song, was released as a single in Latin America on June 6, 2012. *The Spanish version of this song was written and produced by Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa and Ezequiel Bauza. *Violetta has dreamed of this song twice, the first time it was sung by her, Tomas and Leon, and the second it was sung by Leon and Diego. *This song is featured in the most episodes in a row, six episodes from episode 18 to episode 23, not including the show's theme song, In My Own World. References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs